


It's What Friends Do

by m7storyteller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Teyla reveals her news to Ronon and Sheppard, Ronon takes her to see Jennifer, to make sure she's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Jennifer was finishing up with a patient when she heard Ronon and Teyla's voices as they talked, before coming inside, "Hey, Doc."

"Ronon, Teyla.", she said, as they entered the room, "What's up?"

"I was stunned while we were on our mission.", Teyla began, "I thought that it would be a good idea if I were to get check out to make sure that my child is all right."

Jennifer's eyes went wide at hearing Teyla openly admit that she was pregnant in front of Ronon.  The look didn't go unnoticed by either of them, but it was Ronon that spoke up, "She told us just a few minutes ago."

"Oh.", Jennifer said, nodding her head in understanding, as she pulled on a pair of gloves while Ronon helped Teyla onto the examination table, "How did...?", she saw Ronon shaking his head, and changed her mind, "How did Colonel Carter take it?"

"She does not know yet.", Teyla replied with a deep sigh, "However, I do believe that Colonel Sheppard has informed her of his decision to take me off the team until further notice."

Jennifer nodded her head, "I'm sorry, Teyla, but it's better to be safe than sorry.", she said, as she ran the ultrasound over Teyla's stomach, before she found the heartbeat, "Heart beat is strong and healthy.", she studied the monitor for a moment, "I don't see anything wrong, but I do want you to take it easy, since this is the first time you've been stunned since we've found out that you're pregnant.", she handed Teyla a cloth to wipe the gel off her stomach, before she looked at Ronon, "And how about you?"

"I'm fine.", he answered, and Teyla rolled her eyes, "Colonel Sheppard said that they had to stun him several times, which I take to mean that he should be checked out as well."

"She's right.", Jennifer said, patting the table across from Teyla, who was sitting up, her hands clasped in her lap, "Up you go."

"Doc...", he growled, only to grow quiet when she began to poke and prod him, making Teyla smile, "Is he always like that with you?"

"Sometimes it's just for show, when they're nurses and other medical personal around.", she answered, as she shined a pen light into his eyes, before poking a finger into his stomach, "You're fine."

Ronon grinned, "Told ya."

Jennifer sighed, before looking at Teyla, "I'm sorry that you have been placed on leave, but it'll do you and the baby some good.", she said, stripping off her gloves, "I'm not sure how your people do it, but on Earth, it's normal to have friends help out when the father is...", she paused to find a better word, but shook her head when she couldn't think of one, "...missing."

"What do you mean?", Teyla asked, confused as to what the young doctor was trying to tell her, and Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, "Like being someone to talk to, take walks with you, and to listen when you just need someone to listen.  To be with you when you exercise to keep both you and your baby safe, which is something I'm sure Ronon wouldn't mind doing, when he isn't beating up the marines that come to me for doctoring when he's done with them."

Teyla looked at her with a look of confusion on her face, "Why would you do that?"

Jennifer looped an arm around Teyla's shoulder, "Because that is what friends do."

 __

Finis


End file.
